Hanskedo
Hanskedo (ハンスケド, Hansukedo) is a Dränera who wanders Earth Land on a scheduled routine that takes a time of five years. She eventually became a mercenary-for-hire alongside her partner, Hubert, a fellow Dränera like her. Hanskedo, otherwise known as simply Hans (ハンス, Hansu), also doubles as a thief, but is also known for being the funny man to Hubert's straight man. Appearance Hanskedo, or Hans, retains the appearance of a young woman, despite being well over a few centuries of age, thanks to her nature as Dränera. Her most notable qualities are her slender figure, short, blonde hair that barely reaches her shoulders, with ever present "ahoge", a standing hair strand that remains unhinged, no matter the conditions present. She also possessed blood red eyes, with slitted pupils, though they are subject to change to a more human look depending on Hans' mental state. As for attire, she possesses a simple clothing trend, wearing a white, long sleeved shirt with a turtle neck, which she describes as "cozy and comfy against her skin", while wearing a long, purple skirt, that stops short at her ankles. Under her skirt, she wears black sockings, and black shoes. Her appearance is subject to change, due to the effects of her magic, Lunacy, though it depends on the time of day, night or day. Personality Hanskedo is simply described as a nonsensical individual, being incredibly carefree and essentially insane. Due to her lifespan, she has eventually gotten tired of holding back and remaining "diligent", resulting in her slowly changing overtime to a much more loud, brutally honest and generally unlikeable individual, with a great ego that borderlines to narcissism. She displays a love for sweets and food in general, taking good advantage of her biology to devour gobble up as much food as she wants. Her primary goal seems to be simply doing whatever she wants, whenever she wants, regardless of what the consequences of her actions may be. Hanskedo views herself as superior, in both beauty and everything else, compared to everyone and everything, being incredibly narcissistic in behaviour, to the point of making others around her uneasy. Hans' treatment of others, especially the likes of Hubert, is seen as not very nice. She adores the idea of teasing others, and being pushy and annoying to them, messing with people for her own amusement. Her methods vary, but they are primarily verbal, using her words to strike a nerve to trigger a reaction. This act of schadenfreude, taking pleasure from the another's misfortune, is Hanskedo's main form of entertainment, with Hubert being her primary target and audience. Much like her appearance, Hanskedo's personality shifts when using Lunacy, causing her personality to change depending on the time of day. During the day, under the effects of "Red Lunacy", Hans becomes much more feral in nature, and notably sadistic, no longer finding enjoyment in torturing people through verbal means, instead preferring to inflict physical harm onto her target, claiming she feels much "stronger and better" than ever when under the sun's rays. She, oddly enough, shows a much calmer tone when addressing people, the few times she does, though her behaviour is much more animalistic, she still converses with Hubert as if nothing has changed, the only difference being that she doesn't insult him at all, and actually shows some degree of respect to him with her tone, addressing him as "partner", something that goes against her typical treatment towards him. However, when fighting, she does display absolute madness, smiling maniacally, feeling "alive", and being much more brutal than ever before, mercilessly killing and torturing her enemy, without holding back. Under the effects of "White Lunacy", when exposed to the moon's light, Hanskedo is said to regain some of her "original personality". She speaks in a much softer and gentler tone, being diligent, much like a noble would when addressing guests. However, she is still the same, insulting others, and being brutally honest, the only difference being she doesn't do so out of pleasure for seeing the misfortune of those around her, but simply being a product of her honesty getting the best of her. Her manner of speech also becomes much more lady-like and respectable, an "improvement" to her usual tomboyish and rude speech. However, Hanskedo displays a ruthless side against enemies who she has witnessed performing "evil deeds" that they must be punished for. This extends to her being merciless in battle, but does an effort to not kill her enemy, instead, sparing their lives and give them a chance to "reform". Her state in White Lunacy can be said to be much more "heroic", compared to her usual self, though she does remain somewhat narcisstic, but to a less notable degree. Hanskedo even refrains from insulting Hubert in a "brutish" manner, instead using a very limited set of insults against him, much less effective than her normal self's endless vocabulary of insults. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Magical Abilities Lunacy Red Lunacy White Lunacy Trivia *Hanskedo's appearance is based off of Acrueid Brunestud from Tsukihime. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Dränera